Frozen
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Fearless optimist Kiara teams up with Kopa in an epic journey, encountering Everest-like conditions, and a hilarious snowlion named Isaac in a race to find Kiara's sister Aneira, whose icy powers have trapped the kingdom in eternal winter. Lion King version of Frozen.


**Author's Note: So this is basically the Lion King version of Frozen. I had started the story before but have to re-write it. Tell me what you think, thank you. **

The sun was shining brightly across the beautiful kingdom known as the pride lands. By a big water source, a peachy cream lioness laid on her side as her very swollen stomach was visible and bathing in the afternoon sun. The lioness had her head on her crossed paws with her eyes closed, enjoying the quiet moment. Her ears twitched at the sound of paws approaching.

"Nala!"

At the sound of her name, the peachy cream lioness opened her turquoise eyes to see her good friend and queen of a neighboring kingdom, Kula.

"Hello Kula. What's going on?" Nala asked the chocolate brown lioness with a smile.

The neighboring queen's crimson eyes sparkling with excitement. "My boys have started walking...you got to come see."

Nala beamed at the thought and lifted her body up and made to run when a sharp pain ran through her. She stopped with a loud growl. Kula turned and gasped at the sight that met her eyes.

"I'll roar for help!"

Nala didn't respond instead, the peachy cream queen fell on her side and hiss from the pain.

-O-

"Nala, push!"

Nala had past out from the pain and found herself in the nursery den. Not far where she laid breathing heavily was, apparently her mother and mother in-law came. Sweat and blood matted her pale fur as the queen clenched her eyes shut and pushed.

"Okay...just another push!"

Nala crawled the ground and roared as she gave it her all. Soon the sound of a cub mew reached the exhausted queen's ears.

"She's beautiful." smiled a dark cream lioness, proudness shone in her teal eyes.

Nala went to say something when she felt another wave of pain rush through her.

"Nala, you got to push!" instructed a dark beige lioness with wide orange eyes.

Nala hissed as she gave one final push. The sound of a another cub mew filled the cave.

"Another girl" smiled Nala's mother, Sarafina.

The dark beige lioness watched her friend and in-law hand the queen the cubs before turning to Kula who sat a few feet away with four little cubs by her paws.

"Queen Kula."

The chocolate brown lioness looked from her cubs to the ex-queen, "Yes, Sarabi?"

"Would you mind getting my son?"

The neighboring queen nodded and got up and headed out the cave with her four cubs following. Sarabi watched the five go for a moment before looking at her daughter in-law."They are beautiful." the dark beige lioness smiled.

Soon a young golden lion with a red mane ran in and over to Nala. One in front he looked at the cubs in awe."They're beyond beautiful."

Nala smiled, that's all she could do. But as she looked at her cubs something about her oldest daughter intrude her.

The lion noticed something's wrong."Nala..."

"Simba...look. Something's not right."

Simba had a confused look but looked any way. There were two cubs, one was a light cream, almost white. As the other cub was rich golden brown like her father. Simba realized what his mate and queen was talking about. His oldest cub was white...well nearly white and that color didn't run in none of the two families.

"What could it be?" asked Sarafina walking over to Sarabi's side.

Simba shook his head, "I don't know. But we will keep a close eye on them."

Sarafina nodded as Sarabi leaned in with a proud smile. "Now, what are my grandcubs' names?"

Nala looked from the dark beige lioness to her cubs and smiled. "The oldest will be Aneira."

Simba cocked his head to the side. "Snow?"

Nala nodded as she continued to look at her cubs. "It fits her fur and the last cub will be Kiara."

"I like them. Wonderful names for the future queens." purred Sarafina and Sarabi at once.

Simba got over his confusion and nuzzled each cub with a purr. Little did they know that the name Aneira will fit the oldest princess perfectly.


End file.
